The Crow's Nest
The Crow's Nest is one of the mysterious oracles that exist in the world. Excerpt The many whispers of the mysterious Crow have been with the Yakimara, for as long as they can remember. Most of these whispers were nothing more than that. Hushed stories that kids were told before going to bed. Stories told by mothers in order to scare off the little children from misbehaving or else the Crow would come to take them to his faraway nest. Never to be seen again. Over time, these stories started to become more than whispers in the night. The earliest recording of a man openly believing into the Crow, stating that the Crow had many gifts as heralding the end of the world was in the year of 212 ADS. But if one would delve further into the past, there have been many previous people that openly spoke of the Crow. That tried to convince others to assemble an expedition to pay the Crow homage. To enjoy his wisdom and gifts. But not much is recorded about any successful group that has managed to pay a visit to the Crow, for his nest is far away into the west. Past the treacherous desert and its hostile natives. Many that have considered researching more into the Crow, usually stumbled on forgotten knowledge and dangers. Some even have stated that they received a warning from the Crow himself, leading that only the brave and desperate ventured further. Only, those either brave or desperate enough to cross the long distance into the unknown, few have returned. And most of those few souls never reached it, becoming bitter and angry for the lost time of chasing a mere myth. There are those who have claimed that they have spoken the Crow, conversed with the Crow and heard his prophecies. Only if it weren't for the change of sanity as personality, one would actually believe them. And I was one of those who tried to delve further into the mysteries of the Crow and his heralds. I was one that tried to cross the desert, trying to survive the myriad of dangers and risking my own life to see if there wasn't more. Take my words as a warning, dear reader. Before I embark, I have received odd signs and yesterday I received a note telling me. The Crow is watching. ''- Citation from the Tales of Aegnus, "The Dangers of the Crow"'' The Rules The Crow is bound to several rules, which seems to hint about his abilities. The Rules of the Crow # The Crow is referred to as a him but there is no clear further evidence on the Crow's gender (or lack thereof). # The Crow's Nest is somewhere far west, past the desert. # The Crow can see into the past and reveal some of its secrets, if found. # The Crow has possibly his own followers but past The Heralds of the Crow, it is uncertain to what extent his followers are. # The prophecies of the Crow are most often, quite unpleasant. # The Crow can't be wrong. Category:Oracle Category:Religion